蓓兒卡
Beruka (ベルカ Beruka, Berka in the Japanese version) 是以下遊戲中可使用的角色：''聖火降魔錄if'' and an ally on the Conquest and Revelation Routes. 資料 Beruka is a skilled assassin orphaned in the slums of Nohr at a young age. From the little memories she had of her parents, Beruka tells 奧丁 in their supports that she received very little love from them and was thrown onto the streets, being forced to kill for survival before she reached the age of 10. In her support with 零, Beruka states that her mother is deceased. She was adopted by a notable Nohrian assassin and was taught the art of assassination, though she reveals in her support with 朧 that she never received any love from him. Eventually, she became a notable assassin in her own right. One day, she was contracted to kill her adoptive father, a task she carried out with no remorse, stating that any personal feelings she may have can never make her falter in her mission. One day, she received a new contract to kill the eldest Nohrian princess, 卡美拉. During her attempted assassination, Camilla found her and managed to convince her to give up her mission by hiring her as a retainer instead. Since then, she has been steadfastly loyal to Camilla. When Camilla asked if Beruka would ever try to kill her again, she states that she would only if it came from someone more trustworthy than Camilla herself, a feat that no other person has yet to accomplish. In turn, Beruka wears the armour that Camilla once used herself, according to her support with 夏洛特, hence why she plays the role of a Wyvern Rider. Birthright Beruka and 露娜 accompany Camilla as she attacks the Hoshidan army at Cheve. Beruka is defeated alongside her liege and is forced to retreat. As the Avatar later begins their seige of Castle Krakenburg, Camilla once again goes off to intercept them in the Underground Passage with the Beruka and Selena in tow. Selena and Beruka are eventually defeated by the Hoshidan army. After the battle, Camilla faints from her injuries. Beruka and Selena take Camilla back to her quarters and let the Hoshidans pass through. Conquest After the Hoshidan army launches its first attack against Nohr at Port Dia, Beruka follows Camilla and Selena to the harbor to assist the Avatar in their defense. She arrives with Selena earlier then Camilla does, and is upset that the Avatar does not remember them, even calling them heartless as a result. Despite this, she pledges her services for the Avatar. Revelation Beruka and Selena follow Camilla and Flora to intercept the Avatar and their army while they were traveling to Cheve after King Garon ordered Camilla to kill them. After a long fought battle, Camilla, Beruka, and Selena are defeated. With Camilla's life in the Avatar's hands, the Avatar decides to spare her and request that she join their army. Camilla accepts the offer and has Beruka and Selena join them as well. 個性 Beruka, raised as an assassin committed to executing her cold-blooded duties with no emotion, generally comes off as very cold, stoic, unfeeling and distant. As a result of her upbringing, she is thus chronically incapable of expressing her emotions and understanding the intentions of others, a fact that is expounded upon throughout the support conversations that she shares with various characters. Beruka's supports with the Avatar, for one, see her coldly responding to their attempts to befriend her with suspicion and distrust. Her S support with 里昂 also advances this fact, where she, in response to his marriage proposal, expresses confusion over the warm feelings of love that she finds herself harbouring for him. As a running theme in her Supports as they advance, not only is she often confused by her feelings of affection regarding those around her, she also begins to warm up to others considerably. This is most obviously shown in her language, which goes from superficially deferential and self-effacing to genuinely polite and hospitable, showing a much kinder and genuine interior than she typically allows herself. Beruka is also neither sadistic or cruel; she views killing simple as something she has done all her life and thus something she cannot leave, or possibly as a way to feel needed by others. Beruka also demonstrates kindness and self sacrifice in her relationships with others despite her icy exterior, always putting the safety and happiness of others before her own. Due to being fully devoted to her duties as a master assassin, Beruka does not seem to devote any energy towards activities outside of her royal duties. Unable to grasp the concept of engaging in hobbies for the sake of pleasure, she is typically known to wait idly when not actively performing her duties. Her supports with 喬克 show that due to being raised in the slums, the only thing she learned throughout her life was killing people. It is also shown that she prefers working alone and does not like working with others, as another support with her reveals that as a result of being interfered with, she cannot complete her mission. Despite the emotionless figure that she cuts, Beruka has been portrayed as being uncomfortable with the fact that she is immune to experiencing the emotions that are typical of the human condition. She is known to express envy towards others for their ability to freely experience emotions, incapable of comprehending why she is unable to emulate their example. Beruka's supports with 奧丁 best illustrates this fact, as she directly interrupts his flowery harangue with a request for him to conjure a spell to help recall the feelings that she is unable to experience to her, attributing this to a desire to be able to being able to connect with the other members of the army. Though she does not abide by any insults towards her ability as an assassin and insists that she does not care about what others think of her, Beruka is actually extremely sensitive - she admits to Camilla that she is self conscious over how poor she is in conversations and to Azama that she believes she has brought only evil into the world. Beruka does not consider herself human either, going so far as to refer to herself as a monster. She is the most immune to poison. Her birthday is February 26. 在遊戲中 ''聖火降魔錄if 基礎數據 Conquest Chapter 10 - Unhappy Reunion/Revelation Chapter 12 - Frozen Sea 斧 - D* |Item= 鐵斧 }} *+50% in Conquest 作為敵人 Birthright Chapter 13 - Another Hope |-|Normal= 斧 - B |Item= 鋼斧 }} |-|Hard= 斧 - B |Item= 鋼斧 }} |-|Lunatic= 斧 - B |Item= 鋼斧 }} Birthright Chapter 23 - Camilla |-|Normal= 槍 - E 斧 - A |Item= 勇者之斧 Talisman (Dropped) }} |-|Hard= 槍 - C 斧 - A |Item= 勇者之斧 Talisman (Dropped) }} |-|Lunatic= 槍 - B 斧 - A |Item= 勇者之斧 Talisman (Dropped) }} *In Guard Stance with 露娜, Skill +3 Speed +3 Mov +1 Revelation Chapter 12 - Frozen Sea |-|Normal= 斧 - D |Item= 鐵斧 }} |-|Hard= 斧 - C |Item= 鐵斧 }} |-|Lunatic= 斧 - B |Item= 鐵斧 }} 進階數據 '''Class:' |55% |45% |15% |65% |40% |50% |60% |25% |} |55% |45% |10% |70% |40% |50% |60% |25% |} |45% |45% |25% |65% |35% |45% |50% |40% |} Max Stat Modifiers | -1 | 0 | +2 | -2 | 0 | +2 | -1 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *馬克斯 *里昂 *Benny *哈洛德 *零 *奧丁 *拉茲沃德 *Keaton *喬克 *Kaze *Silas *彩造 (Revelation only) *淺間 (Revelation only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *卡美拉 *露娜 *夏洛特 *朧 (Revelation only) *Beruka's child Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} 總體 Base Class Beruka always comes in tow with Camilla so choosing her over Camilla comes over a preference of Beruka's focus on Skill and Defense with a drop in speed and some in strength compared to Camilla's relatively even spread of stat boosts with minor drops in Magic. Her other niche is that she starts in her base class rather than a pre-promoted unit, giving her more levels to acquire desired stat growths before hitting the promoted level cap, though Camilla has stronger, consistent growths in all stats, so the difference can be very small in the end. Beruka's personal skill, Opportunist, increases her damage dealt by four whenever the enemy that she is attacking cannot counterattack. Beruka can use this to excel when exploiting weapon ranges, so having a weapon for both close range and ranged combat such as a Hand Axe gives her the benefit of exploiting this skill as much as possible. Beruka starts out in the Wyvern Rider class and always starts off with Strength +2, giving her early strength boosts but falls off later in exchange for more practical combat skills. Training her one level up to 10 grants her 衝敵斬 a situation skill for swarming and surrounding enemy units. It has applications for interesting offensive tactics, though it is very situational. As a Wyvern rider, she needs to be cautious of 弓 and Yumi users as they deal lethal damage and they are plentiful in the Conquest route late game especially. There is also the dangers of Wyrmslayers, though they are not nearly as common. Stat-wise, Beruka's growth rates are a bit shaky, as her defense and skill are the only two stats that will be consistently high. Her HP may be a little bit low for a physical tank, so giving her a Seraph Robe may be a good idea. Her strength growth rate is also at a rate whether it may either develop to be rather high, or be disappointingly low; monitoring her strength is critical, as making sure it stays high enough to inflict a noticeable amount of damage is critical. Her speed will never be high enough as a Wyvern unit to double attack the average enemy, a flaw that may leave Beruka less consistent than Camilla. However, Camilla is more consistent than most other characters in the game, and Beruka has other traits that give her consideration as a unit. Beruka's two promotion options are the Wyvern Lord and Malig Knight. The Wyvern Lord class plays to Beruka's strengths as a physical tank as well as giving her access to Lances to use against Sword users, though she will have difficulties dealing much damage without grinding up weapon ranks, which can be difficult on Conquest. 防守支援 is a highly useful rally on Conquest, as there are many enemies that can cut into a character's physical defense through Shurikens or Seal Defense. Swordbreaker is useful for Beruka, as it gives her extra insurance against enemy Swordmasters and other Sword-wielding units. Beruka does not have a high enough magic growth rate to utilize the ability to use Tomes in the Malig Knight, though the skills from the class line can be acquired to give Beruka additional offense. Savage Blow synergizes well with Opportunist, as Beruka can stack them to wear down a more durable opponent, like an enemy Oni Cheftain or General. Trample adds more damaged against non-mounted units; given that there are numerous non-mounted units in both Conquest and Revelation, Beruka can certainly make use of 5 additional damage to an opponent. Secondary Class Beruka's secondary class is the Fighter class, which is a fantastic reclassing option for her due to it still allowing her to uses Axes/Clubs, but she will be the third Fighter unit, behind Arthur and Charlotte; compared to Arthur, Beruka has a high Magic, Luck and Resistance, while lacking in Health, Strength, Speed and Defense; compared to Charlotte, Beruka has a higher Magic, Skill, Defense and Resistance, while lacking behind in terms of Health, Strength and Speed. This means that she is a balance between the physical and sturdy build of Arthur, and the glass cannon build of Charlotte, making her a very versatile unit due to her rather balanced growths with the exception of her Resistance growth. For skills, Beruka first gets access to HP +5, which is useful for boosting her health early on but can easily be abandoned due to her high Health growth; secondly, she gets access to Gamble, which offers a risk-for-reward playstyle, and due to her high Skill growth, can be used with almost no negatives; also, if you pair it up with her axe, you can trigger Critical Hits rather easily. For the two promotions, Berserker offers a boost to Health and Strength growths while sacrificing some Luck and Defense; on the other hand, Hero offers a boost to Skill and Defense while sacrificing some Strength. Out of the two promotions, Beruka's build leans more towards a Hero promotion due to her stat growths balancing throughout (the exception being her Resistance); for skills from Hero, Beruka first gets access to 太陽, which can be decently useful due to her high Skill growth allowing her to trigger it frequently to regenerate her health, and after that she gets access to Axebreaker which can be useful for dealing with Berserkers who are known to have high Strength stats. From Berserker, Beruka learns Rally Strength first, which can be useful when she can't attack or move; however, it can be traded for a more ideal offensive skill later on due to her build not favouring a support role. Also, she can learn Axefaire, a skill that is useful to equip even if you reclass Beruka back to the Wyvern Rider class set. Friendship Classes Beruka has three friendship classes with Camilla, Selena, and Oboro. * 卡美拉 - Camilla offers the Dark Mage class set, entailing the Sorcerer and Dark Knight promotions. Compared to her rivals in this class, Nyx and Odin, she lacks the Magic and Speed growths to perform well; however, she lacks or meets Odin in all stat growths, but excels in Health, Strength, Skill, Luck and Defense growths compared to Nyx; this means that she is a balance between the two, but due to her lacklustre Magic growths, it can be difficult to make her deal any noteworthy damage. For skills, Beruka first stands to learn Heartseeker, which is not particularly useful due to her high Skill growth, but can be brought back to other classes if you intend to give her less accurate weapons. Secondly, she learns Malefic Aura, which is not too useful due to it only boosting her magic damage slightly; however, it can be used as a temporary skill while levelling her up in this class. From the two promotions, Beruka definitely benefits more from the Dark Knight class; Sorcerer, despite it boosting her Magic growth, damages most of her other growths, leaving them all fairly lacklustre. Dark Knight, on the other hand, lets her Skill, Health and Strength growths shine, as well as her Luck and Defense growths; however, she suffers most from her low Speed and Resistance growths, meaning that enemies can double her more often, and that mages are a larger threat to her. The first skill in Dark Knight, however, can offset the magic damage that she receives; Seal Magic can reduce mages Magic stat even if she misses when attacking them, meaning that not only is she less likely to take major damage, but also her allies around her. The second skill she learns is Lifetaker, a potent skill that requires no activation by stats, but requires her to defeat an enemy to gain it's benefits; due to it's versatility and higher reliability than Sol, it can be brought back to other classes. From Sorcerer, the first skill that Beruka will learn is 復仇; despite it's high trigger rate, especially when paired with Beruka's high Skill growth, it requires Beruka to have taken damage, which is very situational if she has Lifetaker equipped, since she will be at high Health most of the time. The second skill she stands to learn is Bowbreaker, which is an extremely useful skill to bring back to the Wyvern Rider class due to the high risk that bow and yumi wielders pose to her due to the Wyvern Rider class's weakness. * 露娜- Selena offers the Mercenary class set, entailing the Hero and Bow Knight promotions. Compared to Selena, Beruka's most notable growth differences are her improved Skill and Luck growths and her lower Speed growth; as a minor difference, Beruka has higher Health and Magic growths, while trailing behind in Defense and Resistance. This means that she is more of a glass cannon build compared to Selena's slightly more sturdy build. For skills, Beruka first learns Good Fortune, a decent health regeneration skill that can trigger often due to Beruka's high Luck growth, and secondly learns Strong Riposte, a skill that can make counterattacks more deadly, especially when used in tandem with Venge weapons. For promotions, Beruka only gets access to one new class: the Bow Knight. Bow Knight offers a slight boost to Luck and Resistance growths, while sacrificing some Strength, Skill and Defense; for skills, Beruka first learns Rally Skill, a good support skill if you intend to put Beruka in a supporting role, which is not ideal due to her offensive capabilities; however, she learns Shurikenbreaker afterwards, a skill that can be taken to any classes due to it aiding with dodging and hitting Master Ninjas, who are notorious for their high hit and dodge rates. * 朧 - Oboro is Beruka's buddy in Revelation only and offers the Spear Fighter class set, entailing the Spear Master and Basara promotions. Fortunately for Beruka, she is able to utilize lances (which she should have a weapon rank in while being in the Wyvern Lord class). From the Spear Fighter, Beruka can learn Swap to move around a bit and Seal Speed to lower the speed of her targets after each battle to an acceptable amount to compensate for her low speed. From the Spear Master, she can learn Seal Defense to weaken the defense of her targets and Lancefaire to boost the damage she does with lances/naginatas. From the Basara, she can learn Rend Heaven, an extremely useful skill she will activate most of the time because of her good Skill stats. Quixotic can be learned later on to boost her accuracy and skill activation rates, though care should be taken if fighting an enemy who also has an offensive skill. Partner Classes * The Male Avatar - The Avatar provides Beruka with whatever their secondary class is, which is whatever the player selected at the start of the game. It's best to give her a class set that she won't be able to aquire otherwise, like Samurai, Apothecary or 弓手. * [[Jakob|'Jakob']]' '- Jakob offers the Troubadour class set, entailing the Strategist and Maid promotions. * [[Silas|'Silas']]/馬克斯 '- Both Silas and Xander offer the Cavalier class set, entailing the Paladin and Great Knight promotions. * [[Kaze|'Kaze]]/彩造 '- Both Kaze and Saizo offer the Ninja class set, entailing the Master Ninja and Mechanist promotions. * [[Leo|'Leo]]/Odin '- Both Leo and Odin offer the Dark Mage class set, entailing the Sorcerer and Dark Knight promotions. * [[Benny|'Benny]]' '- Benny offers the Knight class set, entailing the General and Great Knight promotions. * [[Niles|'Niles']]' '- Niles offers the Outlaw class set, entailing the Adventurer and Bow Knight promotions. * [[Laslow|'Laslow']]' '- Laslow offers the Mercenary class set, entailing the Hero and Bow Knight promotions. * [[Azama|'Azama']]' '- Azama offers the Shrine Maiden class set, entailing the Priestess and Onmyoji promotions. 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 敘述 ;Quiet Assassin :Wyvern-riding assassin who seems devoid of emotion. One of Camilla's retainers登場作品：Fire Emblem Fates. 基礎數據 稀有度： 斧 |Skill= 鋼斧 }} 斧 |Skill= Killer Axe 星影 }} 斧 |Skill= }} 技能 武器 奧義 被動 名言 ''Fates'' :Beruka/Fates Quotes 英雄雲集 :Beruka/Heroes Quotes 可能結局 Beruka - Quiet Assassin (殺し屋 Koroshiya lit. Professional Killer) : After the war, Beruka opened up more and was even known to smile sometimes. She spent the rest of her life at Camilla's side, rejecting offers for assassination contracts and not discussing her hobbies. ; Beruka and Avatar (Conquest) : Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Beruka and Avatar (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Avatar ruling as the wise king of Valla. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Beruka and 哈洛德 : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Beruka and 淺間 : Azama decided to use his talents to inspire and heal the people of Hoshido—rather than taunt them. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Beruka and Benny : Benny was assigned to train new soldiers but soon retired to live in the forest with his animal friends. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Beruka and 喬克 : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Beruka and Kaze : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Beruka and Keaton : Keaton returned to his homeland. He frequently visited old friends and got lost on the way home. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Beruka and Laslow : Laslow vanished after the war, but he inspired generations of dancers and rallied the spirits of many. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Beruka and 里昂 : Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Beruka and 零 : Niles continued to take care of Lord Leo's dirty work while helping reform Nohr's criminal population. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Beruka and Odin : There are no official records of Odin from after the war, but much was written about (and by) him. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Beruka and 彩造 : Saizo disappeared from official records after the war, but no doubt he served the royal family forever. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Beruka and Silas : Silas served loyally as a Knight of Nohr. He was beloved by trainee knights for his great patience. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Beruka and 馬克斯 : As King of Nohr, Xander laid the foundation for a new era of peace and prosperity for the kingdom. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. 正傳以外的登場 ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Beruka is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * 語源 Beruka is a derivative of the name Beronica (the origin of the name Veronica), a name of Old Greek origin from φέρειν (phérein) "to bring", and νίκη, níkê, "victory", meaning "bearer of victory" or more literally "she who brings victory", possibly alluding to the fact that she completes most if not all her assignments/jobs. 軼事 *Beruka shares her English voice actress, Stephanie Sheh, with 夏拉 and Sophie, as well as 撒拉 and Kjelle from Awakening. *Beruka was voted the 12th most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *If she goes to bed exhausted, she will sleep talk. 圖片 en:Beruka Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色